CIA agent (OKB Zero)
During the Soviet-Afghan war, a Soviet soldier became a ' CIA agent', leaking information while stationed at OKB Zero. After discovering XOF's plans to use vocal cord parasites, the agent went into hiding among the CIA's mujahideen allies. The agent feared that he would be killed for knowing too much, unaware that XOF's plans were actually independent of the CIA, and also felt regret that his actions may have placed his Soviet comrades in danger. After the death of XOF's commander, Skull Face, OKB Zero was retaken by the Soviet forces, with the agent being suspected of having returned to the base.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: The agent that the CIA had working for them inside OKB Zero has gone missing. We've been given the job of finding and extracting him. The target learned of XOF's plans to use the vocal cord parasites, and had hidden himself with the CIA's mujahideen allies. But following Skull Face's death, the Soviets retook OKB Zero and all contact with the target was lost. He may have tried to go back to OKB Zero, but even Langley isn't sure what's going on. After all, they've never even learned of Skull Face's plan. That's probably what they want to get out of the man once he's extracted. But we can't allow Langley to learn of the existence of the vocal cord parasites. That's why I want you to bring the target out, Boss. Once we have him, we can report him dead and keep him on base. All contact with Langley is being conducted through a cut-out. Our reputation should remain intact. All you have to do is get the job done - just like always.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: The target this time is a Soviet soldier who was passing information about his activities to Langley. He's the kind of scum I'd like to keep off Mother Base, but he knows about the parasites. We need to extract him to make sure neither the U.S. nor the Soviets learn about their existence. The agent tried to cut his ties to the U.S. military and rejoin, but he ended up ambushed by unknown individuals, forcing him to go into hiding again. Around this time, the CIA hired Diamond Dogs to retrieve the agent. Although the PF subcommander Kazuhira Miller was personally against having the agent on Mother Base due to his trade, he nonetheless decided to recruit him instead of handing him over, even going as far as to fake his death to ensure he couldn't be returned to them, ensuring that neither the Soviets nor the Americans learned about the parasites. The CIA agent eventually ended up captured by several Soviet soldiers, and brought over to Lamar Khaate Palace. In addition, when he was brought over to Lamar Khaate Palace to be detained, the guards were ordered to keep contact with him to a bare minimum as a precaution due to suspecting he contracted the Communicable disease, and because of his suspected spying for the West, orders were for him to be shot on sight if he does anything suspicious. This ultimately worked in Diamond Dogs' favor, since his being quarantined meant that he had a bit easier access to them extracting him.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Mission 32: To Know Too Much Soviet Soldier: HQ, this is CP. Target has arrived at palace. Requesting further instructions. Over. // HQ: HQ copies. Target may have contracted the communicable disease. As a precaution, contact must be kept to a bare minimum. Also, target is suspected of colluding with the West. If he shows signs of suspicious activity, he is to be shot. Out. // Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Hear that, Boss? Quarantining the target is convenient for us, but if worst comes to worst, they might kill him. You'd better hurry. The agent is nearly executed by a supposed Soviet soldier, who arrived from a captured observation post to the north, with Diamond Dogs learning about his impending arrival due to a report from their Intel Team and suspecting that the capture of the observation outpost and the soldier's departure was tied to that agent's capture.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Mission 32: To Know Too Much Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, got an emergency report from the Intel Team. Someone has taken over the observation post north of Lamar Khaate Palace. And, a vehicle has just left the post, headed for the palace. Watch yourself. This could be connected to the target. Upon being brought back to Mother Base, the agent filled them in on what happened back there. Miller also suspected that the group trying to kill him were remnants of XOF, which was made more sound with the subsequent extraction of the soldier who nearly ordered for his execution, who admitted to his ties to XOF.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Mission 32 debriefing Kazuhira Miller: Boss, the target filled us on what's been going on. He betrayed the Soviets, passing information to Langley, but got scared after learning XOF used the vocal cord parasites. Then came feelings of guilt that his leaks sent comrades to their deaths, and fear that America might deploy such a weapon itself... But in reality, XOF and Langley don't have a collaborative relationship, and Skull Face was not working for America. Still, I can't blame the man for being afraid. After laying low with the Mujahideen, he tried to cut his ties to the U.S. and return to the Soviet military. But along the way, someone came after him and he was forced back into hiding. Could have been remnants of XOF looking to silence him. And you know the rest. He doesn't seem to know much about the parasites, but nevertheless, it'd be too dangerous to hand him over to Langley or the Soviets. We'll keep him here as originally planned. Those men hunting for the target were Soviet troops who were colluding with the XOF. After securing the north observation post and learning the target's location, XOF sent assassins to eliminate him. Skull Face had turned XOF into his personal army, but the organization continues to exist even after his death. According to the man you extracted, their orders came through the same channel as always But is Zero really able to give orders in his current state? Or is somebody else calling the shots for XOF? For Cipher? What the hell... Behind the scenes Russian|lang2= English|lang3=|lang4=|lang5=|lang6=|lang7=}} The CIA Agent is a key character in Mission 32: To Know Too Much, where the player is required to extract him. Notes and references Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Soviets Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Russians